Dream of Me
by Lily Michelle
Summary: Hermione goes on a moonlit walk and thinks about her feelings for Ron. Just a fluffy little songfic.


Dream of Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Hermione or Ron. J.K. Rowling does. I don't own the song either. It's called "Dream of Me" and it's from "Get Over It", which consequently belongs to Miramax Films. I guess I don't really even own the title then, since it is the song title. I don't own much of anything. I do own the "plot" line. Unless it's been done before. If it has I don't mean to copy. Just don't sue me. I don't think I could afford a lawyer.

Author's Note: This is just a little fluffy thing. It's not really that good. Review it though. I always like reviews. Anyhow, enjoy. You might want to cut down on your sugar intake after you read this though. This is really sweet. Or sappy, whatever you prefer.

A lone figure walked around the lake in the moonlight. Hermione Granger smiled to herself at the thought of the look on Professor McGonagall's face if she knew Hermione was using her Head Girl privileges to go for a moonlit walk. This attitude showed just how much she had changed from that eleven year old, shocked at every little rule breaking. Not that she broke the rules all the time, it's just she didn't mind the occasional bending. In fact, this was the first time she'd taken a walk like this and she didn't plan on making it a habit.

Tonight, she had just felt the need to get out. She couldn't sleep and the knowledge that Ron was sleeping just on the other side of the adjoining door made her feel uneasy. As Head Boy and Girl they had separate rooms from their classmates. She had no idea why it affected her. Sure she liked Ron, but having him next door had never bothered her before. Tonight, for some unknown reason, it unnerved her. She had needed to get away.

Which was the reason she was walking towards Professor Sprout's garden at two in the morning, thinking about Ron Weasley. She had long since acknowledged her feelings for him. She knew she wanted to be more than just friends. She had even admitted that she loved him to herself. Of course, admitting it to herself and admitting it to him were two very different things. _He could never like me. I'll just have to go on with my life and be the best friend I can be, because that's all I'll ever be._ She sighed as she sat down on a stone bench in the garden. _Oh well,_ she thought, _ at least I can dream about him._

That thought reminded her of a song from a Muggle teenage movie her father had rented for her that past summer. _Get On It? No, Get Over It. That was the name._ She hummed a few bars and then started to sing quietly.

" Let me sleep,

For when I sleep 

I dream that you are here.

You're mine,

And all my fears are left behind.

I float on air,

The nightingale sings gentle lullabies.

So let me close my eyes.

To sleep,

Perchance to dream,

So I can see the face I long to touch,

To kiss.

But only dreams can bring me this.

So let the moon

Shine softly on the boy I long to see,

And maybe when he dreams,

He'll dream of me."

Hermione looked at the tower where hers and Ron's rooms were, and continued singing softly. 

" I'll hide beneath the clouds

That whisper to the evening star.

They tell me love is just a dream away,

Dream away. 

I'll dream away."

Hermione shifted her weight and felt something slide under her hand. She looked to her right and saw Ron's sleeping visage floating in mid-air. He had apparently fallen asleep under Harry's invisibility cloak. She smiled softly and finished the song.

" So let the moon

Shine softly on the boy I long to see,

And maybe when he dreams,

He'll dream of me.

Ohhhh

Dream of me."

She had started to stand up and reach out to shake Ron awake, when she heard something that made her drop her hand and plop back onto the bench.

"Hermione."

She looked at Ron and saw his eyes were still closed. He was talking in his sleep. _That means he's dreaming about me, _she thought.

"Hermione," Ron mumbled, "I"

"Yes?" she whispered, as if he could hear.

"Hermione," he murmured. "I love you."

Hermione gasped. _Typical, _she thought bitterly. _The man of my dreams tells me he loves me and he's asleep._

**But that still means he loves you, doesn't it, **a little voice in the back of her head said.

"Well?"

Hermione turned back to Ron. He was sitting there with his eyes open and the invisibility cloak on the bench beside him. Hermione looked confused. 

"Hermione," he said. "I just told you I love you. Aren't you going to say anything?"

Apparently, he hadn't realized he wasn't dreaming anymore. _He imagined it like this then. Moonlight, a garden, very romantic, _she thought. _Ron's smiling. Dream Hermione must say she loves him. His forehead is furrowing. I suppose Dream Hermione doesn't take so long to answer._ Hermione looked up at him, fully intending on telling him he had been dreaming.

"I love you too, Ron," she said instead.

The furrow on his brow disappeared and he leaned in towards her. Hermione closed her eyes as Ron closed the gap. When their lips met, Hermione felt like the world disappeared. All there was, were her and Ron. She could feel the passion and love Ron had for her and showed her feelings to him through their connection. When they came up for air, Ron looked into her eyes intensely. 

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" he asked.

"No," she breathed.

"Do you really love me, Hermione?"

"Yes. I love you with all my heart, Ron."

"I love you, Hermione. And I'll keep loving you until the day I die."

Hermione smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

~*~*~*~

When they drew apart and stood, Ron gathered up Harry's cloak and pulled it around them. He wrapped his arms around her and led her back to the castle. She rested her head on Ron's shoulder as they walked. At the door to her room, Ron looked at her and smiled.

"Hermione, would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked softly.

"I thought you'd never ask," she whispered.

His smiled broadened. He gently kissed her.

"That's a yes then?"

She nodded and he grinned that lopsided grin that made her heart swoon.

"Goodnight then, Hermione. Sweet dreams. I'll see you in the morning."

" 'Night, Ron."

She closed her door and smiled to herself. _Dreams will be very sweet now._


End file.
